Mors
by hidanwolf
Summary: a fictional story placed in a alternate version of the SAO world arachnia
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My vison had gone black due to a status effect called Blind the only thing visible was a small blue line- the HP bar- and it was becoming empty, fast. My breathing was haggard, the body that this world held did not need to breath but my mind had gone into a panic as I took blow after blow. The body on the other side, or rather the body lying down in the real world, would be breathing heavily. My limp hands would be soaked with sweat, and my heartbeat would be off the charts. Even if everything I see right now is nothing more than a rendering of a 3D virtual reality, and the bar being reduced was nothing more than a bunch of numbers that showed my hit points, the fact that I was fighting for my life didn't change. My HP bar reach the yellow zone, which was a warning that I was close to dying. As Blind was wearing off, a Humanoid Enemy called Caligo Tenebrosa was standing there, swinging its mace down, using weapon skill after weapon skill. I punch the Caligo Tenebrosa with my left hand doing almost no damage but knocking it back. The Caligo Tenebrosa had no physical body, It was surrounded by a black mist that came from it's body, or to better say, the body and the mace were the part of the mist. I grab my basterd sword from my back and held it there with my right hand while I activated a range wepon skill called Aer Unda with the other. The AI controlling the Caligo Tenebrosa was slowing to study my attack and how to dodge it but, thanks to my high level, it took almost no time to charge.

"YAAA"

My right hand swung down hitting the ground causing sparks to fly. A green wave went right through the Caligo Tenebrosa as it's HP bar vanished and it disappeared into nothing. But it was hopeless to hope it would stay gone forever because the sytem would restore it right were I found fact that this is a game will never change the fact that when you die you stay dead.

Chapter 1

I put my thumb and point finger together and pulled downward to open my main menu. I seleced the item menu and checked my gear. There was only a simple sword and leather armor, seeing as how I just started up the game, it was normal. The world I was in now was a VRMMO or virtul reality massively multiplayer online called Sanctum Gladium SG for short. It was a the first VRMMO to use the Impelle- a head piece that takes all the electromagnetic pulses from your brain and send them to the charter you are controlling so you're body doesn't move when you enter Full Drive. There were rumers going around the NET saying Sanctum Gladium was based of a story called Sword Art Online[1]. Today was the day the server for SGO came online. It was a huge server and I thought there would be a problem because there was only one for the whole world. But the game was moving perfectly- no lag or any other problem you might face online. There was detail in every aspect of the game, right from the hundred floor tower down to the smallest rock. I closed my main menu and walk off to the fields to train.

I walk over to a tree and sat down. The clock on my HUD said it was 4:30 pm, October 30, 2080. It was almost time for me to go eat dinner, so I decided to swing the sword around a few times to familiarize my self with the postions of the skills I unlocked. I pulled my blade from behind my back and a blue aura formed around it. In the top right an indicater came up saying "Weapon skill Unquam Offendas Percusserit actvated." It was a low level charge skill. My body lung foward as the sword came down at a vertical angle, and then bringing my blade to the left side of my hip allowing me to activate another weapon skill Superiorem Conscidisti, cutting in an upward fashion. Although both of these were low level skills, they felt powerful. I pulled my main menu open and went to the stats menu. The name Mors was at the top and right next to that was my level. I was only level 3 right now and my HP [Health points] was at 40. I closed the stats menu and went to the log out button- but it wasn't there. I closed the menu and opened it again, went back down to the log out button, only to see it still wasn't there. As confused as I was, I decided to walk back to town to find out any information.

I arrived at the towns information center but it was crowded with players complaining about the log out button. "How am I suppose to eat my dinner?" There was a man with blonde hair wearing heavy armor and a bastard sword at his side. "Come on man its 6:02. if I don't get dinner started before my wife gets home, she's gonna have my head!" "We are very sorry for the inconvenience. We will have the problem solved as soon as possible." The man sighed and started to walk away. "Hey, you, the big man in the heavy amor!" The man looked my way and walked over. "The log out button is missing and the GM doesn't now what's going on so I say we're pretty much screwed 'till they find out what's going on. I'm Bellator. What's your name?"

"Mors. Nice to met "

Bellator grabbed my hand and shook it up and down. "Like wise. Now seeing as how there is no logging out, why dont you and me party up and kill us some boars?" Two menus pop up. 1 for a friend request and the other a party invite. "Alright. Let's go. By the way, I'm only a level 3, so not to many weapon skills." Balltor started laughing " Dont worry I'm level 2 so you're a higher level."

"Well, lets go then. I found this great place that has plenty of boars and no pepole"

"I dont think that will matter. The only people out on the fields right now would be people like us."

"You're right. Now lets get going, it's already 6:45."

Bellator's bastard sword glowed a faint blue as he let loose a 2 chain combo weapon skill, cutting up, diagnol, then to the right, from the left, then down verticaly. "You know Mors, can't our famliy just disconnect use from the head piece?" I finished cutting down a boar and turned around to Bellator "Yeah, but I live with a mother who comes home at 11:00 p.m. so I got a long time before I need to get out. What about you?" Bellator got a huge grin, though the game system probably oversized it. "I live with a wonderful wife and daughter. My daughter is only 6 right now so she won't unhook me and my wife's probably getting home right now."

"Really? I gusse I have to say good bye because you might just disappear any moment now haha."

"You're right. Let's get some more levels in before that happens." Bellator held out his right hand so I grabbed it. "Yeah, let's go" [Urgent message from GM's] started to flash red in front of me. "This must be about the log out. Lets check it out." I pressed on the ok butten and a video popped up of a man in a lab coat and bottle glasses.

["You are trapped in this hell."]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked up at Bellator and he was look back at me. "What do you think that means Mors?"

"I got no clue"

["You all are probably wondering what that means. Well, I will tell you it means that the log out butten isn't there for a reason. All 263,000 of you are stuck in this game. Now you might be think 'My famliy will unhook me.' It wont happen. If it does, you die. Your brain gets toasted by the Impallo. The Impallo has a batter large enough to fry your brain. Tthe battery itself will only last about 3 hours, just enough time to get to a care center. You don't have to worry- the mass media has been notified."] The man grabbed the recorder and turn it toward a screen. The screen was filled with pictures of boys and girls that had the word died underneath them. ["I forgot to mention, but a few people have already died in game or diconnected. I dont know. I just know death is absolute in this game. The only way to win is to clear the 100 floors. Your new life starts now."]

"...Fuck. Aw man. Mors, does he mean if I were to die I would die in real life?"

"...I don't know I think, but so, yeah."

"Fuck! Man, this is not good- damn it!"

"Look, I know just one thing and one thing only- that is I always keep my promises. I will get us out of here."

"Thanks... What's this?"

"What do you mea-?" A message popped up [new item hand mirror.] suddenly. I opened my item menu and sure enough, there it was. I selected it and it materialized in my hand. I looked into it and a light shined from it. I looked up and saw a strang man with brown hair and a face that suited his big body "Bellator, is that you?" Bellator look at "Mors, is that you?"

"Hold on-" I looked in the mirror and saw a buzz cut with black hair and my normal face. "A man I look like in life is looking at me. Is that what you look like in real life? I mean, your avatar is a little tall and wider then last time."

"Yeah, this is me in real life. I'm 6ft on the dot, weighing at 250lbs. What happened?"

"The Impallo had a configuration section where we touched ourself from head to toe. It's showing an actual picture of our face."

"Yeah, I see what you're getting at. So, this is our new life? Well, as I said, I keep my promise to get us out of here, so lets go to the dungen. You know, I heard that the game has a town on each new floor, so that means if we clear the first floor, we can get new gear."

"Yeah, lets go before I break down or something. I need to kill something..."

We arrived at the entrace for the dungeon. "Mors, you think what that man said was true?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I'm not going to find out. For know, lets level up and keep on going."

Working together, Bellator and me made through five hordes of enemies, gaining a few levels. After about an hour of running around, we found a gaint door. "Look I think this is the boss room. Lets go in."

"Wait Mors, don't you think it would be better to get back up? If what that man said was true then... if this is a boss, it'll be way stronger then either of us- we'll die."

"Oh, come on! It's only the first boss! It can't be that hard."

"...Ok, but we run when our HP hits yellow, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Lets go."

I pushed the door open and walked through to the other side. It was a black room, blue flames all around. It was probably about 20 meters wide and 100 meters tall. "Where's the boss?" Bellator and I walk around for a little bit but both of use couldn't find anything. "Hey Mors, do you hear that? It sounds like... heavy breathing-"

I stop for a second, listening to the anything that sounded out of place around me. "Must be you imagination." Bellator shook head his back and forth, as if trying to wake himself up."Yeah, of course, it must be the BGM for this part of the room." Bellator and I walk to the center of the room to gather our thoughts. "Hey Bellator, maybe you're right on it being the BGM for that part of the room. I hear it too." I looked around the room once more, then decided to look upwards. As I did, a gaint spider entered my view. "Bellator, look up-"

"What do you mean?"

"Just look!"

Bellator looked up

"Maybe it's the lighting in the room?" The spider turned its head all the way around to look at us. As it did, a HP bar with the name "Aranea Rex" above it. The Arenea Rex moved around on the ceiling. It was circling around me and Bellator. "Grab your sword- its gonna jump!" I drew my sword and held it perpendicular to my waist. "KKKYYYYAAAAAA" The Areanea Rex yelled as it jumped down from the roof. "MOVE!" I rolled to my left barely dodgeing the Aranea Rex's falling body. The floor shook as the Aranea Rex hit causeing my HP bar to go down slightly. "Bellator, you still with me?"

"Yeah, a little bit of my health is gone but I'm not dead yet. See if you can attack it from the side, I'll do the same thing. If we're lucky, the attack will confuse the A.I." I replied with an O.K. and activated unquam offendas percusserit, sending me right at one of its legs showing a seperate HP bar for the leg. The bar intered the yellow. "The leg has its own HP bars, attack them!" After finshing with my stream of attacks, the legs HP bar hit zero causeing the leg to shatter and disappear. The main HP bar of the Arenea Rex went down a littel bit. Realizing what just happened, I jump over to next leg and activated rapidus percusserit, a chain combo consiting of 5 hits. The HP bar of the leg disappeared and the leg shattered. I activated unquam offendas percusserit, dashing at the next leg. As I hit the leg, I activated rapidus percusserit. After finishing the combo, the word "speical skill activated" flashed blue in the top right. Then they change into telarum vilnus. My blade swung itself to the right, causeing my whole body to spin around, hitting the leg 3 times, causeing its HP to hit zero and the leg to shatter. I looked up at the main HP bar. It was already in the red "He's almost dead! Looks like being attacked from both side stalled the A.I.!"

"Yeah, I'll get the last leg, then hopefully it'll die!" I turn to the last leg and swung my sword vertically to the right then horizontly down. I flick my hand so the tip of the blade faced toward the ground at a diagnol angle, activating Superiorem Conscidisti. As my blade went up, the words Skill Disrupted flashed and my HP bar fell drastically. I was sent flying through the air and hit a wall. "Mors! Are you ok!?" Bellator came running over to my side. "What the hell just happend?" Bellator pulled out a health potion and cramed it down my throat. "The boss jumped up and hit you with it's last leg, knocking you back and causeing your HP to go into the red." I glaced over to my HP bar and noticed I had only 1/10 of my HP left. "Damn, thanks. I would have died. Where is the boss now?" Bellator turned around and looked up. "I think it went to the roof. Lets get out of here."

"We're so close! Lets stay and fight! We can do it!" I stood up and fished of the health potion Bellator gave me. "No, you were almost killed! Lets get out off here."

"Think about it- if we can kill the first floor boss, we could give people hope in this world. Come on, two people were able to beat the first boss on the first day. Can you imagain the hope it'll give people?"

"...No. I'm at level 8 and you're a level 9. You were almost killed in one hit! It will give people the idea that you don't have to be at a high level to win and many people will die. We have to leave now!"

"Come on, we can-"

"KKKKKYYYYAAAAA" A screem came from above us. Bellator and I looked up and saw the Aranea Rex falling down. "Move!" Bellator pushed me out of the way far enough to not get hurt by the shock wave by his strength stat. Bellators body begun to be enveloped by the Aranea Rex. "Bellator!" The Aranea Rex stood up showing Bellators chrushed body, though his HP bar still had something left. I manipulated my item menu and pulled out a health potion and activated Unquam Offendas Percusserit, dashing toward Bellator. His hand reached out and a tear flowed down his check. Time seemed to have slowed down as I got closer and the Aranea Rex Leg lifted up and headed down towards Bellators body. Every second was a minute to me. Tears started to flow from Bellators face as the Aranea Rex's leg came down, crushing Bellator and turning him into millons of small blue crystal shards " NO BELLATOR!" My rage swelled up with my sorrow and self hate for arguing with him. "DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I jumped up and grabbed onto the Aranea Ress leg and stabbed into it, climbing up to it's back. I keep stabbing my blade into the Arenea Rex, lowering its HP bar to nothing. Causeing the Arenea Rex to shatter into crystal shards, much the same a Bellator had. A door opened up on the other side of the room revealing stairs. A menu popped up, showing all the EXP and items I gained. I put every thing in my bag and walk over to the stairs and went up.

I arrived in a town that had only an NPC waiting. It was the town on the second floor, it seemed. I turn around and looked at the gate I just came from. It was gold with a silver luqiud in it. I stuck my hand in, causing a ripple to flow. A menu popped up with the names of both cities. Gondav-Second floor, and just below it was Starter-First Floor. I turned around and headed for the closest inn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The name-tag Ginya disappeared as the man next to me shattered into a million shards. After that death, that left 35 people in the boss raid. A voice came from my right with a very assertive voice "You, the two handed swordsman, can you handle that by yourself?"

"I got it."

I looked to my left and saw the Argentum Pugnator HP bar it was half way down and decreasing slowly. Because I had the some of the high defense stats I put on attack/defense. The Argentum Pugnator's full body was in view- it had silver plated armor, along with a silver sword and shield, and stood about 9 meters tall. I glanced over at the other defense team. It consisted of 3 Heavy's with tower shields. The Argentum Pugnator swung its over-sized sword down using a mid-level weapon skill called Down slash i jump in front of the blade and held my blade horizontal above my head with the wide end facing up and my hand on the other side of the wide end. As the silver sword collided with my black and white sword, sparks full from the contact point. My feet crushed the ground under me, causing rubble to shot up into my face. My HP bar went down slightly from the force. It was twice as much as it was before my partner died. I grabbed an overtime health potion that was prepared before the fight. I heard a scream to my right and realized it was the other defense group getting scattered after one of them was killed. The shield was in the ground and heading for the main attack group that was wide open. "THC" I activated Fortis Perforabit a high level two handed dash skill. I covered 3 meters before my blade met with the crushing force of the shield. I was pushed back 2 meters before I stopped the shield. I activated Exilient Secare, a mid-level two handed jump skill. I leaped into the air and stroked down on the top of the shield propelling me higher. I activated Volantis Occideritne, a high level two handed dash skill that used the force of the thrust to go forward. I flow through the air and pierce the arm of the Argentum Pugnator. I pulled my blade out and held it horizontal, behind me with the wide end against my head, and sprinted up the arm. Thankfully this game had programs where if you hit a certain part of the enemy, it dealt extra damage, so attacking the head would be a good idea.

"What the hell is he doing?!"

"Holy crap. He's insane! A fall from that height would kill him!"

"What are you doing?! Keep attacking!"

As I headed up to the top, the HP bar hit the 1/4 mark. I activated Dirigentes Percusserit and Diabolus Ignis after the stream of combo attacks a message pop up say "special skill Diabolus Pristis activated." My body leaped into the air and my sword started to glow a red and blue. My sword flew down and struck the Argentum Pugnators head. My vision started to spin around as I flip in the air, attacking the Argentum Pugnator. The glances of the HP bar told me I got it closer to zero at a fast rate. The Argentum Pugnator body only remaining so I can finish my attack.

The Argentum Pugnator Body shattered into 7 large crystal shards, allowing me to jump off of them down to safety. Then the 7 shards shattered into millions of small crystals shards. "Holy shit man, what was that? You looked like you were on a spinning orb."

"Yeah, that was cool. Why didn't you do that at the beginning?" I looked over to the group of people talking to me. "There were too many deaths today and I didn't want any more to happen."

I walked over to door that just opened, showing the stairs to the 96th floor. There was also man standing at the entrance, wearing white heavy armor with a silver cross on it, and waved at me. "Hey, you, the two handed sword user, with the black coat and heavy armor. Come here, I want to talk"

"Hello" The man extended his hand so I could shake it. "Hey, my name's Proditione, leader of the church guild. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Mors. Nice to meet you."

"How come I've never heard of you before? There aren't many men wearing heavy armor under a black trench coat."

"That's probably because I stay hidden and solo. I never really joined these boss fights unless I'm training in the area." Proditione seemed distracted for a bit, probably a report sent to him from a member of his guild. "Hey, Mors, I just got a message."

"What does it say?"

"Well, while I was watching you attack the Argentum Pugnator, I had a desk jockey check for any rumors."

"And you said there weren't any."

"None that I've seen till know." I tilted my head at this. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems there's a rumor of a two-handed sword user selling over 80 maps with boss room locations. And the most recent description is a man wearing heavy armor under a black coat. You."

"Yes, I have sold around 80 maps with boss rooms."

"It's been 3 years. Why do you still work so hard? Every one has gotten used to daily routine."

"Being in a dungeon and sleeping outside of it is my daily routine."

"Why? What drives you to keep going?"

"A promise I made with an old friend the first day of the game." Proditione raised an eye brow to my words. "What was the promise?"

"That I would get us both out of here, even if it kills me. Now, if that's all, its 11:56 and I'm tired from defending all those attacks for over an hour. I'm gonna go get some sleep. Good bye." I walked up the stairs and came into a golden town. I immediately turned around and teleported to Medietas, a town on the 50th floor, away from all the noise of the fronts lines. A floor that was all forest, and where my house was located.

I arrived at my house after walking a good half hour. I grab some food and ate it while I put all my gear that I had on into my locker at the foot off the bed. It was a rather small cabin, with 1 room and 1 bathroom, shower only and a kitchen with a small table for two and a stove-oven for cooking. I walked over to my bed and set an alarm, courtesy of the programmers, to 6 A.M. I laid down and fell asleep.

My alarm went off waking me up exactly at 6 A.M. I stepped out of bed and walked over to the window I had left opened and shut it. I opened my foot locker and equipped my gear. The weight dropped down on me, causing me to exhale. I walked out to my Kitchen and opened my potion cabinet and my item menu. I refilled with a heal over time potion and checked to see if I had a full heal crystal, one of the only items that healed you instantly. I also checked for a teleport crystal, one of the most expensive items in game. I finished up my morning routine and headed up to the 96th floor.

I teleported into the golden town of Medietas the town had a few players checking it out before the mass of people got there. I headed into the free zone. It was a desert waste land. I pulled open the newspaper I grabbed on the way here and started reading. I wasn't to worried because I trained my detection skill to the max early on. Being a solo player, you need to know when an ambush is about to happen. I scrolled through the articles about rumored smithing items on the 93rd floor and the hottest female in the game. Seeing as how hot gamers were rare and the way the system shows our true self, it was even rarer.

I made it past all the nonsense and got to the obituary for yesterday's battle. Ginyas name was the first on the list. "Poor bastard. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." There were only two from the raid but another 3 names were at the bottom. Probably Midders who thought they could go higher then there level. The number 3489 was shown at the bottom it was the number of people left alive in the game. A wild pack of feral storm wolfs attacked me but i disposed of them in a timely manner. I closed the newspaper and continued towards the dungeon.

When I arrived, the outside looked different then the last floor. It looked more like the first floor, destroyed and forgotten. I walked around to find the entrance, till I came to a hole in the wall where the steel door would have been. "Someone's already here. Let's go find out whom." I took a step forward and the doors started to shut on me. I jumped in before it shut. I tried to open it but I kept getting an error message saying ["Error in moveable object."] "That only happens during a boss fight." I pulled out my teleportation crystal and tried to use it but it didn't work, which meant I was trapped. Until I either beat the boss inside or died.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

There was a high pitched scream behind me. I turned around to see the place I was in. It was a square room, about 150 meter wide and too high to see the roof. I ran in the direction of the scream. There was a woman wearing white light armor with a silver cross in the center that looked more like a dress shirt with a breast plat and armor plated skirt. Her snow colored hair was spread out on the floor. Her HP bar was near zero. I pulled open my item menu and grab a Menuti full heal potion and made here drink the potion. Her HP bar rose fast as the potion took effect. She was knocked unconscious and was to out of it to wake up. The sound of chattering teeth behind me was deafening. I turned around to see a skeleton holding two wave blades and covered in chain mail. Above it HP bar was the name Resurrecturae Osseus Sicarius. The Resurrecturae Osseus Sicarius spun the wave blades around and stop them so the tips were facing me. It sprinted forward unlike in any fashion I had have ever seen. Before I knew it, my head was in between the two blades! I thrusted the handle of my bastard sword into the gap caused by its crossing arms. I pushed forward, pushing the Resurrecturae Osseus Sicarius away from me. I activated Gladius Nent and spun my sword as aura built around my blade and then I activated Dacos Ingus and sent a wave of fire pillar at the enemy and hitting it. The enemy's HP bar decreased slightly. The Resurrecturae Osseus Sicarius charged at me again but this time did a upper cut impaling me with both blades, causing my HP bar to go into the red. I drank one of the full heal Minuts Potion as my HP bar almost hit zero.

I unequipped my bastard sword and scrolled thru my weapons list and found my knuckles. My sense of time slowed down and the Resurrecturae Osseus Sicarius movement seemed normal now. The Resurrecturae Osseus Sicarius cut down with both blades. If I were to get hit my egsatins would crash. I put my fist up in a defensive stance in front of my face. I weaved to the right and charge in and struck the Resurrecturae Osseus Sicarius 17 times before i activated Right Jab then Left Hook and then Down Strike causing a pop up saying {"Special skill Muhammad Ali fury activated"]. I unleashed a flowed string of attacks. Its HP bar hit Yellow then Red. As I repeated my attacks, I reactivated Muhammad Ali fury. As my HP hit it, my fist glowed a bright red as another special skill activated Finisher. My right hand was sent out a right hook, hitting with the Resurrecturae Osseus Sicarius and sending it fly and shattering into a million shards. A menu pop up saying ["Weapon-Fist-Level 300"] and then another one ["Level up-Level 92"], sending me up 3 levels. "Shit that was tough." I muttered as I looked over to the women laying on the floor. I was hoping she wasn't awake, but to my surprise she was standing, staring at me with big blue eyes. "What was that? Your attacks were too fast for me to even see, let alone give the enemy time to move." I looked over and grinned and replied "Luck, maybe."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The women standing in front of me face had started to turn a bright appel red this was probly only due to the avteras emotion list. "That wasnt luck i've never seen thoso typ of wepons befor they look like the brass knuckls" I pulled down my wepons menu and swap my wepons so i was back to the bastered sword."Well that would be becasue they are brass knuckls" The women in front of me had a look of confustion on her face. " Here how about before i try to tell you what these are how about we introdu are selfs." i pasued for a second and then used a robtic tone. "Hello my name is Mors it is nice to meet you what is you're name?"

"You relly dont have to use a robtic vocie with me. My name is Amor and i am a member of the church." Amore stuck out her chest and bet it with one fist showing her pride."What rank are you."

"Frist class knight frist tire s class right bellow Prist,Paladin,and our leader Proditione who is the Pope"

"Cool,Cool well im gonna go now i mean after fight a floor boss singal handdly and beating it wheres a person out. Good bye." I turned toward the staris and started walking. " O im sorry thank you for saveing me i will repay you some day."

"dont worry about it." As i walk up the stairs Amor started yelling at me to wait as she tried to run to me.

After i regained my vision i was in a town that had no NPCs to greet me. Insted the town was on fire and the was a gaint oger with a club in its hand about 3 meters tall standing there wait for me. " Well shit" the tradtional wosshhing sound caused from some one useing a teleporte came from behind me along with Amors voice."I told you to wait. you never told me about that wepon that you had." Amor not paying attion to what was now charging at use at full speed i drew my blade and held it strait infront of me the tip of the blade pointing to the sky. "Amor now relly isnt the time."

"What why..." Amor word were intrupted by a loud clang and sparks flying every were. As the oger swung its club trying to sweep use from the side and me blocking. "W w w what but were in a town." out of fear Amor's word started to trip over them selfs. " i dont know but use the port gate to get back." The oger broght its club strait up and swung down trying to chrush use. as i blocked it attack my hp went into the yellow and a scream came from behind me. "Whats wronge."

"The gate it destoryd, in piceas, dust just gone." The oger swung again but this time i grab Amor and rolled out of the hit range. The shock wave hit me and broght my HP down a littel. Amors HP stayed the same by useing my body as a shilde. looking up the port gate wasnt there " This is just fantastic." the sound of rubal rolling told me the oger was getting ready for another attack. " We need to move. now or were going to die." me and amor got up but the oger was to fast and had already started swing it club only giveing me time to block. this time my HP went to bellow half but still not into the red. After the oger lifted its club a grab a full heal crastal and used it. "Do you have a telaport crastal on you."

Amor opened her menu and looked thru it. " No i dont how are we gonna live."

"Ill get us out of here"

" why dont you use you fist like last time."

"becasue it for attack and speed not defance i would be killed in a second." i turned around and saw the oger fly at use as we ran."Shit,shit,shit,shit were going to do it not real" Amor sqwated down and coverd her eras trying to escape reality. "Get it togeather."

"But were never going to bet this game any ways"

" Look its been 3 years since we got here and the frist day i log in and made a friend. his name was ballator."

"What Bellator the frist name on the wall in starter city."

"Yes it was my falt he died we went into the dunges the frist day and foght the boss it was a giant spider."

"What it was you who cleard the frist floor and gave everyone hope."

"yes but Bellator save my life it should have been him that lived. he pushed me out of the way as the boss crushed him. we sat there fight over weather we should leave and come back or not and i said no if we get to the second floor on the frist day it give people hope."

"And it did."

"Yes but a man died becasue of it. but befor that fight i made a promise that i would get us out of here and he probly died beliveing me."

"So why should i belive you now." Weving thru the streets of the destord city was talking it tole the place seem like a maze. we took a left down a long ally way and ended at a dead end. "Shit" The oger was right behing use swing it club down. "You should be live me now becasue iv seen enofge death and will do anything to prevent it. that why i solo so i can get stronger and fight the final boss and free every i Promise you i while get every one out of here." The ogers club came down at hit my blade casueing sparks."O.K so what are we gone do." The oger lifted it club giveing me time to grab the talaportion crystal i had in my pocket."Were going to try this" I jump on top of Amor and yelled medietas. in a instant we were wrap in a blue light and telaported to medietas.

I looked down to see if Amor was still there. Here snow white hair was spreed out just like when i frist say her."Holy shit that work. dang" i stood up and stuck out my hand to help her up. "Well that was scary. im gonna head out bye." Amor grab my hand and stop me from moveing. lookeing at here from right bellow me she was short probly a foot short then me. "What happened to you saying you whould get every one out a live. if we dont get the information out."

"And what do you thank i was going to do go home and sleep. this is the 50th floor."

"And"

"The newspaper HQ is on this floor and i have a friend so we can get it on the very font or in this case top."

"But that take tell tommaro they only relesa one a day and thats in the morning how many pepole are going to go to the teleporter and see floor 97 and go ther to celabrat. even the people that stay on the frist floor and dont level up."

"Well what do we do."

"let go to the church the HQ is on the 75th floor with station on every floor we can get the word out even faster."

"Well lets go." Amor seemed to be happy to here my words she turned around as she walk tord the telaport she seemed to have a littel hop in here step.

We walk thru the streets of nix oppidum it was a town that was always snowing. i was told it was sappos to be christmiss eva every day her and the person that told me that was hopping no skipping right next to me. "Hay mors dosnt this just feel romatic."

"What do you mean." i looked around to see if there were any cupols standing around but there were none. " In japan Chirstmiss eva is a night of romance cupols go out and spend time with each other." my eyes came to the sky snow just keep falling and falling. i fallow a snow flake as fell down and landed on amors hair."Sounds nice. why is you're hair white it dosnt seem normal."

"Becasue when we made HQ here the snow memorized me so i change it."

"Sounds bold" we turn a conner and came to i gigantic building probly 60 storys high with banners on the out side. "so this is the churchs HQ. look nice. but befor we go in dont tell any one about my knucklas."

"Ok but after this you're telling me everything about them."

We enterd a room with a spiral stair case and a sky light allowing the room to be lit up. I let out a small lafgh as i made the first step."This building was pick pretty well it light im climbing the stair way to hevan."

"I never thoght of it that way." We walk up the staris for about 30 minuts any one with low stamna stats would have not made it up here. we reach the top and two men weilding helbards that seemed to be finly decorated with gold out lineing must have been very exspeniv. the two men opened the door and let us in with out saying a word. Amor walk right in. "Amor reporting on the 76th floor." The man sitting at the end of the room name was Proditione i asomed the man to his left was the paladin and the man to his right was the prist. "Welcome back what news do you bring."

"The 77th floor is open" All there of the men in front of use faces had a look of doudt and surprise. the man on the left started to talk. "Knight Amor there is no way that floor could be cleard it took a large party to take the last one and on top of that its only been a day hoe could you have found the boss room and if you really did find why would you go in there." Amor started her poster. "I dint find the boss room the dungen was the boss room." The men on the left and right look at Proditione for his thoghts. "That man behind you were you met him."

"He was..." I step forward and cut here off."I mors we met at the last fight a day ago."

"I rember it was hard to see you're face when you hid in a coner so why dont you tell me what happend." i stood there for about a minut thanking while every one stayed silant. "I wont thoso two to leave got it." Proditione singal for them to leave and they did as the do shut behind them i stared to tell him every thing. the boss my knuckles the 77th floor and what happend. "What Mors you told me not to say anything about you're wepons."

"Yes but i doudt he would have belived me other wise." we both look at Proditione who was deep in thoght about what he had be told. "I see hmmm. Ill send out a guild message and tell every on to warn every floor about the 77th floor."

"Good." Proditione stood up and walk toward me. "In the time from now to tommaro go home and rest im going to call a meeting of every high level beater guild there is and i want you there we need to find out what we can do it be at one. I nodded my head and look over at Amor she seemed deep in thoght about something. she look up and down again and again. "Sir Proditione I would like to take the rest of the day off if posibal." Proditione look over at Amor and noded his head "Very well but i have one requste. Mors i want you to stay with Amor tell the meetting starts." I looked over at Amor who seemed more surprised at the requste then i was. "Proditione why do you ask this?"

"Becasue i thoght it would be good for Amor to have a lone time with some one other then herself." I thoght about it for a second and then nodded. "Very well beside i dont know were the meeting place is she could show me this when were out and about." Amor was still shocked or even more shocked that i said yes so i grabed her arm and walk out.

after Amor showed me the meetting place we started to walk down a road paved with the pettals of the cherry blossem tree that lineitd and the snow that fell down. "So were are we going."

"I figured i would change into something better looking then my Church uniform. not all of use can walk around in full armore." We counted to walk down futher and futher into the city. untail we came to a aparment building or some that looked simaler. "Were here my room is at the top let go." after climbing up about 10 flight of staris we reached a door. "Man you must love staris." Amor looked at me with a confused look so i waved it of. Amor pulled out a key and unloked the door and steped in. "Well come in"

"I cant it a player house you need to invit me in."

"That right. Well i invit Mors to come in." I walked thru the door and a message pop up saying ["Player welcomed."] her house was a large space that look like a penthouse i the real would along with a view that looked over the whole time as the time started to get past 8:00 the light started to come on and allumenated the snow that was falling. "Ill be back dont peek while i change." Normaly that would be seen as normal but in this world changeing only took one second and inbetween the change the charter wore only normal white underware. so it relly wasnt enofge time to peek. I took of my Sword and laid it on the side of the couche were i was sitting. Amor came back in a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt that was tuck into her jeans. She was holding onto a white jacket. "Well lets go" I stood up and put my sword back on. "Go were."

"You're going to take me on a date." I sure my face was red it had been 3 year since i last heard thoso word spooken to me. "It my payment for you saveing me." Amor gave me her resone and we left.

We walk down that same cherry blossem road we took befor but this time Amor was cling to my left arm. "Lets go to this one cafe it an out door one so i thank it would be perfict." I fallowed Amors lead and we arrived at a small cafe with a NPC standing out side. "Would you like a in side sit our out side. Amor answerd for me and we were showen to a small tabel probly the size of a small shilde. "The owner will be out shortly to help you here is are menu." This sacean reminded be of the life i had befor or more spacife the girl friend i had.

I was standing at our preset desanation and as normal she was late. I gave out a sigh as time passed. it was December 18th around 6Pm and it was snowing. "Man why dos she make me suffer did i do any thing to her. i leaned against the wall and tryd to find out why she would want to punshe me but i came up with nothing. I rub my hand to gether and blowed on them to keep them warm. thanks to the scarf i had my face was worm but i had forgot gloves in my rush. My eyes became heavy and i fill asleep.

"Jack. Jack " There was a vocie that keep pestering me when i was trying to sleep. "Leave me alone im sleeping." The vocie stop and i rusmed sleeping. all of a sudden my right cheek was really hot and in pain. "I said get up if you sleep here youll die." I opened my eyes and saw Alice and her normal black coat. i gave here my normaly smile. "Good morening you know a kiss dos just as well."

"Not when you're dieing."

"Come on Alice i wont die im joining the Valkrie squad i was pick becasue i refuse to die." Alice look down and then grab my arm and looked into my face. "I know but after what happened when our school was taken over and you were shot 10 time. 2 in the chest 1 in the shoulder and the rest youre limbs." I looked at my left hand the dammage to bullet did left a giagaint scar on my hand. "Well i promis i live no matter what i fight saten him self to meet you again."

"Mors, Mors" Amors voice broght me back to what was my reality now. "Sorry i was have memory of the real world."

"I see im sorry." i looked over to the town and back at amor dicideing what to do next. "Im sorry i gotta go theres something i gotta do. Good Bye." I stood up and walk away toward the teleport crystal in town. "Wait Mors." i shut out Amors scream remebering what i need to do.

I arrived at a small cabin on the out side of the town on the 45th floor. i walked up and started pounding on the door. "Ferrarius get up you need to do i need you."

" what is it." The voice of a old man came from behind the door."Its me Mors i need you to use this matrial i have and make me a wepone." The door open showing a old man in black smith attier. "Mors it nice to see you." I opened my menu and pulled out two items. and tossed them to Ferrarius "I need fist made out of this wepons i wont them light but strong." Ferrarius face was astonded. "Again howed did you get this metrail it the rares out there you even had one for you sword."

"I gusse im a lucky man." The old man sigh and let me in "So you wont me to make you fist again well just for you iv been praticeing."

"Really ween do you thank they be done" The old man stood there and thoght for a littel. "About 12 no 6 hours." I looked at the clock and it was already 1 in the morning. "Ok ill pay what ever you wont i just need them befor 12." The old man nodded and started the fire for his forge. "Well go rest i get you when im done."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mors, Get up im done." I was lliteraly kick out of bed and woke up to a ["Report player message."] i declinde and stood up. it was 10:12 am " I thoght you said 6 hours it i came at 12 or so!" Ferrarius grab a cigar from his pocket one of the many pleaser put in to make it seem like our world as much as possibal. "Well it a wepon no one but me has made so ya it took a littel bit." .Ferrarius pulled up his item menu and a pair of black knunckels apaired "Here i dont know what youre going to do but i would like to see my grand daughter sera. You know she was 1 month old. Also the frist time i saw her was about a hour befor i log in." i equipped my wepons and got a feeling for the waight. " Hay Ferrarius how did you feel when you held youre grand daughter" .Ferrarius took a long drag from his cigar as he looked at his hands. after a short time somke came out of his mouth as he took out the cigar. "Hope" with that word i took of to my home.

I grab all of my potion and crystals and stuffed them in my bag. after reargging all my items for esay acces i ported down to the first floor and walked over to a small hosuse. a boy that looked aroun 6 ran up to me. this game had no age restrtion so any age could play "Everyone big brothers back." a mass of kid ran out at me yelling "Big brother" I looked around for a women about 43 she was walk out slowly with a few kid hanging on her. "Hello Mors what brings you here." I pulled open a trade menu and put all the monye i had in there. The womens was shock " That over a million."

"use it well." with that i walk to the meetting point.

" Now what do you propose we do about this problem." I walked in as Proditione started the meetting. there were pepole wispering all around. "Look there were 300 deaths yester day alone. now we got out the word in time but if we dont solve this there going to be no one left." I walk to the middel of the room and started talking. "I will handel this" Every on started yell who is this guy but Proditione spoke up " he the an that killed the 96th boss by him self he also the person who found over 80 boss rooms." every one started to wisper agian. "I will get us out " With thos word i walk out. the door opened and amor came in. "Mors were are you going."

"The 97th floor."

I arrived on the 97th floor the scean was the same. the oger was still there. I grab a over time health potion and drank it. i ativaded a Dash skill call pistal strik i was throw at the oger i hit its leg casueing it to kneel down in. The oger swung it club trying to hit me i doge it slow attack and laned on the club it was broght back around to it head with me on it i jump of and ativated Right jab hitting the oger in the head it HP bar went into the yellow. i started useing my own fighting styal and broght its HP to almost dead. i ativated Slam and killed it the i jump of and ran out of the city. I ran into ogers, minoturs, and fire birds killing them with only useing two over time potions.

I came up to a gold gate with wall comeing out of it surronding the city. There were two giant Devil and angel status. as i step out of the gate the status head turn to look at me the name tag guridins of the realm. the angel was holding a lance that it attack me with lighting fast speed cutting thru the ground were i just stood. worryed about the devil i look around and saw it swinging its mace down word. i rolled to my left and lung at the devil i ativated right jab Then i throw a left jab and ran up the devils leg and made for the chest. i ativated Slam And Pirce cracking the chest of the Devil. as i fell the angel stab the devils chest right were i was just with it lance the devils HP bar only went down a littal. "Shit" as i mumber those word rubel from the devil almost crushing me. i evaded the rubal and focused on the devils leg ativating a steam of attack that smashed its leg. casueing it to fall down and shatter.

I lung at the angel and did the same. but this time the leg wasnt hurt infact the HP bar dint go down at all. the sound of rock scraping against the floor for behind me as i looked the devil had reform but this time with half of it HP bar. i change my target to the devil and lung at him just as the angel stab down with its lance. I dicided to turn around and jump on the lance at the angel broght it back up i was leavle with the devils head so i jump of and landed on it shoulder. started useing my own skills instaed of the systems smashing in the devils head. after my stream of attacks i was fianl knocked of by the angels lance knocking away half of my HP bar. i drank a over time potion and ativaed muhhamed ali fury on the devils leg. Its HP bar hit zero and it crumbal down. i dashed at the angel and leg swip it casueing it HP bar to hit zero to as it crumbaled something hit me in the back casueing me to fall over. when i got back up the devil and angel were fused togather. in the left hand was the lance and the right the mace.

I tryed to get close but the lance long range and mace short preveted me from getting any closer then i was. i ativated long rifal shot my fist glowed a blackish blue and my fist shot foward. at ball black was sent fly a lgihting fast speeds the angel and devil block by crossing both there wepons but the attack was to strong and the lance was shatter wich sent the angel and devil to go back. i rushed in and jump up and atived slam knock them back even further to were they were standing on one foot. i drop down and lifted up the foot and atvated Judo throw the gigantic mass was sent fly throw the air i used my srtagth stats to hold on and climb up. I jump with enofge force to make seem like i was telporting to the head of the angel and devil. just like a painting there faces were fused together and divdied perectly down the middal. i atvatded Slam Then Pirce then Elapent fist ativated a spical skill called. God's strick My fist glowed gold and was broght down into the face of the angel and devil. i gold light started to shine in the head being shown thru the cracks. all of a sudden the light got brigter and there was a load boom. when i regained my vision i was falling down in a mass of the crastal i looked up i was infront of two giacatic boss doors.

i opened them with esay the room was a shine emrald with light comeing down from the top. "Two more after this wait for me Alice." i walk into the center were a lone man stood there above him was the name tag he was claded in white amore all arond is stood there without movement holding a Long sowrd. As the door shut behind me the spot were his eyes were started to glow a deep red. the clanking off amore was all that could be herd in this emtpy room. his long sword drag on the ground. held his blade up at his face blade started to shine gold the mass of metal shot toward me at lighting speed. i blocked with my right fist and atvated left Jab hitting in the abdomemn but only casuing about .1% of his HP bar to go down. St. John sword shined gold again and before i knew it i was arcoss the room in the wall my HP bar was in the red. i was fumbaling over my item menu trying to get my over time potions. The fear of being alone when i die was catching up to me my HP bar was slowly going down i drank 2 full health over time potion even with doubl the healing effect my HP bar was still gping down. i pulled my self out of the wall and ativated Long Rifal shot i flu at but his blade stop me in my tracks. He broght his blade up and twisted then lung forward trying to pirce my chest i used the palm of my hand were the metal was the thickist to deflect the blade into the ground. sparks flu up into my face as St. John blade was invelp up to the guard. i side step behind and atvated Slam then pirce finalElapent fist . Atvating God's strick my fist shined gold and came down on St. John like warrhammer.

My fist was stop by a gerat force. was holding my fist in his left hand. His hand was gripping harder and harder my HP bar was decreasing slowly. i used my left hand and punched 's elbow the sound of crakeing could be herd as he let go and his arm bent the .Johns HP bar decres about 5%. i drank a over time potion and charge in. St. John was standing there as his left arm danglig there his arm bent backwords. St. John held his long sword in his right hand and charge at me we both clashed together as i punched his chest and he thrusted his long sword thru my body the potion was keeping my HP were it was. I grab shoulders and ativated Force palm knocking him back pulling his blade out of my chest. The pain stimulation never felt so real unteal now when i was few centameters away from death. I grab another potion.

I charger at St. John so fast he dint have time to reacte. Landing a soild blow on chest plate a crack appered. The force of my punch sent St. John back about 2 meters to stop him self he stab his sword into the ground casueing sparks to fly. just as St. John came to a stop he lunched him self forward his blade shined gold. After years of playing to form of his attack his attack told me he ativated pulmone percusserit a high Level pirce wepon skill. His blade was about 10 cm away before i could thank of any thing. out of instic i stuck my right hand out. the tip of the blade hit the thickist part of my knuckles. See a opertunaty i pushed his blade to the left sending him into the ground. i used my left hand and atvated Elapent fist hitting in the face the force of his attack and mine casue his helm to shader in to a million shards.

I jump back as blade went into the ground casueing spark to fly in his face. time seemed to have slow as his head turn toward me the sparks cover his face. a face that was white as snow hair gray from ageing his face was old his eyes were a black void. i clenced my fist and dash at he stab right and i dodge left under his blade. i went in for a hit but my vision was sent back and all i could see was the ceiling and my HP bar droping. i skidd on my back for about 25 meter unteal i hit the wall my HP bar hit below yellow i franticly search for a Health potion but was unable to find any on me. when i look back up was already 2 meters in front of me i pushed of the wall a leg swip . fell but used his sword to stab into the ground right were my leg was traping me to the floor. My HP bar hit red i opened my item menu as fast as i could but found i had used all my health potions. The fear of death creep ever closer to closer then it has ever been. My vision flashed back to the frist day were Bellator was killed. his face carved into my mind. My HP bar was at 5% now as pulled out his sword and broght it up high above his head with the tip pointing down at me. As the blade came down i relized i had a speed boost i could use to increase the speed of my movments like i did to save Amor. "BUT HOW!" i yelled out as the tip tuched my chest putting my HP bar at 4%. i closed my eyes and waited for my death but it never came. insted i could see my HP bar going slowly as the blade enter my body the blade had also stared to move slow. i grab blade with my left hand and punch the folcrum point about 18 cm from the grip. the blade shatter leaving the tip in my hands my HP reached 1% as i jump. the Picea of 's blade i was holding started to dissaper in my hand as i stab thru St. John eye the HP bar above him hit zero. The Picea of blade dissaper and red tears fell out of both eyes as he fell down onto me bring me to my knees. The sound of his graves hitting the ground verbrated thru the almost empty room. stared to fall back words as if his body just gave out like a real person. stared to shatter into millions of crestal shards starting at his feet. as hit the floor all was left of him was his head but that shatterd shortly after.

A menu came up sayying i gain another leavel and what item i got i scrolled thru and found a item listed as. Tears of a saint.. i put it all in my bag and walk off to the door that had opened.i step down with my left foot and my vision was going black. it stared to fell like i was falling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mo...R's..wa...ke...up...you...need ... to ...get ...u...p" My ears were fillid with the sound of screaming almost untangabal. My face was cold along with the rest of my body. I tiwiched my right hand to show who ever was yelling at me i was still alive. "EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP" a loud scream came shortly after followed by crying and my body being filled with wormth. I tryed to open my eyes but i was to tierd to open them. i keep trying dispite my previouse attamps. i got my eye to open a littel to see a white dress with a cross on it. "Amor" My voice sounded weak like i had just woke up with a sore throght. I could feel a my body being pushed over as a soft worm feeling invelup my whole back. The right side of my head was against something soft but fimaler. I try to open my eyes again to see what was going on. but what i saw was alice's face. it must have been a dream i havnt seen her for three years. when i was able to open my eyes comptly i saw alice's face tears falling down. i lifted my left hand and showed it to Alice. "See Alice nothing wrong im fine the bullit must have miss and my brain made me fall." i lightly tuched Alice face the warmth ran thru my hand makeing me feel better. i closed my eyes for a bit and let the warmth spreed thru my body. when i opened my eyes again alice's face was astonshid. "Why the face im fine." alice mouth opened but was filled with silince. my left hand went limp and hit the cold hard ground. every thing went black.

I opened my eyes to see a unfimalry roof. feeling out of place i jump out of the bed i was in. i qwickly scaned the room it was a plain white room with a pictore on the night stand. i grab the fram and exzamind the pictore. Soft light of a city with snow covered mountins in the far distind. "This was my home town. just who room am i in. thanks to data transfer if you hook up the impella to youre computer and granted all right connection you could take Pictore from you're HDD and bring them into this world. i sat back down on the bed and took another look around. the room was pure white even the bed and nightstande were white the thing coloerd was the pictor started to knock on the door at frist the knocks were weak but after about three the last two were stronge. "Come in" The door knoob ratteled as the person on the other side twisted it. the door swung open as the person pushed. The first thing thru the door was a rushing Amor qwickly grabing onto me. Her snow white hair now black. "You dyed you're hair agian."

"This is my naturl hair coloer."

"Why did you change it back i thoght you like it being white." there was a short silince befor Amore started to talk. "You called me Alice." the mood was now damanding. "When did i say that."

"When you were almost dead you touched my face and said it was ok." i looked back in my memory but only found me with alice when i was shot. "The only thing i remimber involeing that is me with alice. when i was shot." Amor grip on me tightin as i said shot. "So it is you jack i dint regonize you when i saw you but it really is you." i looked at Amor not knowing what she was talking about. She must have notic becasue she pulled open her menu and change hair styl so she had long black hair. showing me a person iv only seen in my dreams sence 3 years ago. "Alice but you.. i thoght.. My word were mixed do to the surprise. Alice giggiled a littel and started exsplaing.

"Well you see about 2 months befor the game came out that all you could talk about that and you're work. so i diceid to get the game and try it see what you were talking about."

"Why dint you tell me."

"I wanted to find and surprise you."

"Well you did a good job." I light kiss Alice forhead and held her tight. "I wont let you leave me again ever."

I arrived at my house with alice and invited her in we both agree that we should go to the church and ask for a prist to give us a wedding so that way we will now were the other is at all time. "So tommaro were going right."

"Yes but lets get some sleep i slip into my bed and Alice fallow after me it was the frist time in three years that i ever felt that i was home.

We were givin a high class tuxsido and wedding dress to walk down the isal the Church was will to wed use at the price that i join there guild. i happily accepted. there was a small chapel in the Churchs HQ and that were it was held. there wernt to meny pepole there only a few high up in the church some of my friend. my best man was Ferrarius he beg me for it when i told him so i agreed he said something about it reminding him of the old days. Alice was walk down the isal by Proditione. her beuity is undiscribal by word the clost thing i could thank would be a angel. no not a angel more like the devils doghter but with a white arua around her. the prist said his word and we recited are vows. the prist broght out a screen label marriage contract for both of to sign. with this are wedding was over.

Proditione greated use after the chaple was cleard. "Hay i would have never thoght this would happen."

"Ya it stragn i dint notic that she was the women i was inlove with befor i was trap but it work out for the best."

"Ya well since you join i would normaly give you work but seeing as how you just got marrid im giveing both of you 2 weeks of have a nice honye moon."

"Thank you so much."

"Mors im gonna talk with my friend she the cafe keeper that we went to." I hug Alice and let her go. Proditione walk up to my ear and stared to wisper. "Hay i wasnt going to say this but we have word that the 99th floor is the same as the 98th."

"What do you mean"

"The men we have sent havnt come back so we assumed them died. futher invesgation showed that ther name showed up in stone."

"I see i hope thing go better i assume you're going to put me on the front line after this two weekss."

"Yes you would be right"

"Well then im going to enjoy my time off ill see you in two weeks" i gave Proditione a sturdy hand shack and joined Alice.

"Ya he was with me in the real im amzed we found ecah other."

"Im telling you it the red string of fate you two must be destined to betoghater."

"Or we were both persisint in see each other again." Alice turn around as i came up.

"So what happened on the 98th floor."

"I foght for hours on end after i beat the boss i passed out."

"Then i found him"

"So what possed you to go by youre self." I let out a soft lafghu see as how it was at her cafe that i remember about alice whail be with here. "I wanted to se Amor in the real again so i dicided to get use out of here" Alice face went red with emmbaressment. "That so romatic"

"Was it really well now that i know she here im going to try even hard but for now im going to take a brake from it all." Alice started to walk off. "Then shell we go"

"We shall."

Alice stop at the front door as we made it to my house. "Shall we go in then."

"Ya but what the one thing a man dose for his wife when entering there home." i smiled and pick up alice and held her prinncess style and walk into my home.

A few day pass as we settel in alice was makeing brekfest as i read the paper. there was a artical about a player named Shinagami and how he was useing a wepon never seen to brutly kill pepole. "Hay alice you know a lot about japan right." Alice looked back at me and replide "Ya what is it."

"Is Shinagami japanes." Alice stood there for a sec thinking. "Ya it mean death god why." i waved my hand to dismiss it "Nothing it was only in the paper."

"OK well food done lets eat you know it amzing how the food taste if you cook it right."

"YA hay Alice do you mind if i leave the house for today ill be back around 9:00 pm no to late." Alice set the plates filled with eggs, Bacon and hashe brown down. "Shore but dont do any thing dangress i also want a message from you at 5. Youll aslo have to wait tell i make you a lunch."

"Ok." The breckfeast was nice and normaly not fitting of a cabbin in the middal of the wood more fitting for a small house with a family of three a mom dad and child. about 20 minut after breckfeast Alice had made me a lunch that i put into my bag. I kissed her as a show of thanks as i left the house.

luckly the news paper HQ was on this floor so i dint have to go to far. The HQ of the newspaper looked like a run down shack you would only find in move were pepole are being killed in the wood and the dicid to hide in it. I open the sliding doors and was assalted by cigar smoke come at me. i used my hand to wave it away and get a clear view. "You now for one person you smoke alot." i walk up behind the editer and chife and proble the only one still alive that wants to do this job. "Hay Mor what brings you here" I sat down in a chair behind him "You know why im hear." John Grab a Cigar and lighter and thru them at me. "Ya i know you might want to light that befor i tell you." I pulled out a knife i had on me and cut of the tip and stuck it in my mouth. i used my left hand to cup around the tip as i light it wiht my right. i took a long drag and let out a smoke curical. John turn around in his chair and started talking. "So you her about the Shinagami right." I nodded my head yes. "Well all i know is he uses a sythe and from what i hear hes pretty good with it." I took another drag and let out a row of smoke rings. "Ok any info on were he is"

"I heard he like to hunt noob around the 5th floor you know the ones that finnly relized liveing like they do and try to train."

"Thats sick so were on the 5th floor dos he hunt."

"That i dont know but i shore if you ask around youll find out" i stood up and took another drag of the cigar let the smoke out in a strem and handed to john. "Thanks for the info and cigar" John was already turn around as i said this waveing me good bye.

I took the portal to the 5th floor it was a pretty normal town pepole walking about talking with the NPCs haggaling to get cheeper items. becasue this wasnt a event hosted by the game the NPCs were usless to me. i walk around the town for a littel looking for the tavern. i came apone a 5 story wood house. Livly sound came from inside. i open the door and walk in the nosie got louder and the smell of beer and meat filled the air. i walk over to bar counter and sat down. a man were a butler suit came over to greet me. "Hay what can i get you."

"Do you know anything about a man named Shinagami by chance." The man went silint for a littel the pointed over to a lone man wearing nothing but black cloths and a staff. "That man was the last to see or hear about him so i suggest you talk to him." I nod and walk of. "Wait theres alway a price for Info." I opened a trade menu with the man and put up 100 and click ok. "Thank you." i sat down across from the man. "What do you want."

"I want to know about Shinagami."

"HA what are you gonna do he stronger then any iv ever seen."

"So you've seen him what he look like."

"Look man if you wanna something youre gonna have to beat me but i doubt it." the man stood up and open his menu. " Why do say that."

"Nothing personal but im look you're wereing a pair of leather pant's, white blose and a black leather jacket." A menu you pop up saying [Requested dual. acctep (Yes)/(No)] I pushed yes. "Alright lets see what you go. so no wepons or wepons." The man pick up his staff a twirld it around. "OK lets start." A menu pop up counting down from 5 [4] [3] [2] [1] [beggin] i uneqwip my wepons and got in a boxer stance. "No wepons against my staff what or who do you thank you are."

"Lets find out." The man infront of me atvated a wepons skill casueing his staff to shine blue. "Let go littel man." The man lung forward swing his staff at me from the left. i put up my left arm up blocking the attack it was so weke nothing happend to my health. "You loss" i let loss a right hook punching him in the face. The damage wasnt as bad as it would have been if i had my wepons on but it still sent his health in the red and sending him onto the floor. A menu cam up saying [You win] "What the hell was that. " The man stumbel back up supporting him self with his staff. "Give me the info"

"frist tell me you leavel" I looked around every on was stering at use probly becasue i won a duel against a man with a wepon in one hit with no wepon. "Im leavel 95 my HP is 284090 there was no way you would win."

"Well shit if you told me you're level i would have been able to aviod this enbersment."

"So are you going to tell what i want to know."

"Ya but let have a beer frist."

"So what do you know."

"Well frist that man killed my best friend. we were hunting sprits becasue we herd they give the most monye there mostly found around the center lake about 2 miles out of town."

"what time were you there around 5:46." I check the time it was about 5:30 "Thank you i better go." The man grab my arm as i walk past him. "Look if you get him please tell me." A menu pop up again this time asking for a acceptic of a friend request. "I message you when i can."

"Thank you.".

It took me 10 minuts to find were the man was talking about. it was a lake that glittered like a ruby the sprits were danceing around with out a care in the. in the center of the lake there was a rock formation that look like a lotus flower blooming in the center was a man who seem like his soul was connected to this world even the sprits dint fear him. he was dressed in black robes and hood.a scyth was laying on the ground next to him. there was a walk way to the rock formation on the side of the lake. i walk up to the rock formation every thing seemed silint as if time has been keep in place. not a scary feel but more peacefull.

The man stood up and turn around his face cover by the hood. "Are you Shinagami."

"Yes and who are you." i drew my blade as i said these words. "I am the man show is going to put you out of our world for the sake of these pepole." under the man hood all that could be seen was a faint smile. "Please do so iv been trap here." Shinagami got into a fighting stance as he fished his senties. I held my beld diagonally so the tip was to my left a perpaid for the fight. "What do you mean youve been trap." Shinagami spring forward holding his syth in his right hand the blade. behind him. Shinagami broght it around in a half cresnt. i parryed his blow knocking him back and striked with a diagnla down word slashe. he twisted in mid air dodgeing my attack."If you wont use wepon skills then neather will i." As i declard this shinagami shooke his head in agrement. Shinagami swung his syth trying to hit me from the right i duck and went in for a stab but shinagami used the but of his syth to parry by attack he broght down his syth like a war hammer stabing into my left shoulder. my blade was throw to the ground by the force. My HP bar went down about 5% proving this guy wasnt soom noob. Shinagami land on the ground lightly useing his syth to soften his landing casueing it to be pulled out. "So youre pretty good what did you do be for this."

"I was a beater" I grab my sword and held it parral to the ground above my right sholder. "Why did you dicide to start killing the pepole you were fighting for or were you not that." I dashed at Shiagami stabing at him then slashing down on him diagnolly. he jump back dogeing my attack and swung his syth around to my right. "I only foght to free my self i dont care about the people that can have a life after this." I held my sword so the blade was faceing down and i could get in close. "What do you mean have a life after this." My blade hit shinagamis syth i spun around and broght my blade up to the handel i got in close so close we could have head butted. i slashed upwerd cutting into Shinagami chest bring his HP bar down into the yello. "I have no life this game is my life." Shiangami jump back chatching my right arm with his blade it did littel to nothing but broght me closer to pulled out a small dagger with his left hand and broght it forward into my chest bring my bar down another 5% "Are you saying you dont have any friends on the other side." Shinagami pulled the dagger out and tryed to push me away but i had side step him and already throw my blade to the ground and had started useing my knuckles. "NO." Shinagami scream as i closed in on him. Shinagami swung his syth trying to keep me at a distins but was to slow. i punched him in the face sending him flying. putting his HP in the red "Look if we can stop i free every one and ill be youre friend on the other side." Shinagami stood up but keep his syth on the floor. "Would you really be my friend"

"Ya"

"If i ended up in the hospital you would vist me every day"

"When ever i could." Shinagami had started to cling onto me. "What you're real name" I took of Shinagami hood he was young as younge as a 12 year old with black hair."Koda ny names Koda"

"Hi coda im jack" I pulled open my menu and sent Koda a friend rquest. Koda seemed to have recived it becasue he smilde. "Hay jack what if i told you i was already dead." I looked at Koda wondering what he ment. "Becasue i am."

"What do you mean."

"When i was 10 i was diognosed with some deadly illness no ones ever seen. the doctore said i had around 5 years to live. i tryed to cope with it but the only thing that could help was video games. when i turned 12 about 3 years ago i lost all motion in my arms and leg so my mother got me the impella so i could play games. and the she go me this. it beedn 5 years so by my math im dead. or trap in this would thru my mind whail my body is dead." Koda let of a faint smile probly becasue i looked confused. "Hay jack thanks." Koda accepted my message. just then his HP Bar hit zero. He shattered in to a million shards a dagger hitting the floor. i was now holding nothing but black robes. something hot fell from my face and splashed onto the ground. "Am i crying why am i crying " I held up his robes and something fell out. a small ball looked like a marbel I picked it up and exzamin it. there was a syth on it. I put it into my bag and stood up the syth he had laying on the floor was still there. i looked in my bag to see the name of the item i just got. [Syth skill (useable)] "Useable" I sleacted the item and a black mist surrounded me. a menu pop up saying.[Syth now avalably.] i walk over to the syth on the ground the waight was light it had a black finshe and the blade as silver. i put it into my bag and eqwiped it.

i arrived at my house around 8 after tell in john about what happened and telling the man about it to. Alice was out side waiting for me to come home. "Hello jack did you have fun." I drew the syth and looked at it remembering what happend. "I was event full."

"What that jack."

"A Wepon i found." I put the syth back in my bag and walk into the house. "Hay alice when are hoony moon is over lets go back to the front line."

"Why Jack"

"Becasue today i was reminded about why i was fighting so hard at frist not to just see you but let every one see there loved ones." Alice came up and started to hug me so i hug here back."You fight for something that every one wanted not just what you want."

"Ya ."

The next morning the newspaper was filled with the death of shinagami. but the one thing that stood out was a qwout

So long as I haf mein own will...

Should I be reduced to nothing more than a brain floating in a glass jar full of culture fluid...

Or even memory circuits in a huge super computer...

I'll still be human.

Humans are beings of soul, of mind, of vill."

-The Major

"Thanks john."

"What that." Alice had been reading it behind my back. "A message from John telling us even if were trap in a game were still human."

"Thats so nice i thank its about time somebody tryed to help bost pepoles hope."

"Ya" Hoshizora no memoria


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was woken up by a message from Proditione. "Mors i know you still have a few day left but we need you help every man we have sent to scout out the 99th floor has come up on the decested list. were worridy that this floor is to strong for every body. i was planing on buliding a team Me,You,and Amor. i hope you accepte pled for help." I looked around to see if alice was around but it seemed like she was already up and about the blind's were crack open to let in freash light but not disturb my sleep. I got out of bed and got dressed i put my wepons in the invatory but dint eqwuip them. i walk out to the kitkchin there was food on the table but alice was no where to be seen. i sat down and ate my breckfeast. i open the news and skimmed thru it. I finshed my breckfeast and left a note for alice. "I'll be back by 10 im going to go to the 94th floor to train i dont wanna get rusty." After leaving this note i left.

I arivved on the 94th floor at 9:00 am i was a nice floor flowers every were there senct mixing creating a distinct aroma. knowing the outside monsters would do nothing for me i head of for the dungan. Just as i arivved i open my menu and eqwiped the sycth the waight was a littel diffrnt from that of a baster sword or my knuckls. i took a step in and was immadtly attack by a shade. The creatur was like the Caligo Tenebrosa in every sence but it did not have a humanoid shape it was more of a winged devil with razor sharp calws. I broght the sycth back like i was going to do a qwick draw with a katana on the left sid eof my sycth glowed blue and i was throw forword bring the sycth around the front of my body to the right the skill finshed but the sycth was still going i dicided to go with the waight and spin around in a cirlcal bring the sycth back hitting the shade again but this time diagonlly up wards. the force casueing my body to lift up off the my self open the shade took this chance to strike. my HP bar was broght down a littel. but in return the shades HP bar went from yellow to a full bar again. It took me tell 10:23 to kill the shade.a Message pop up showing the exp monye and items i got along with my wepons level up. I contued deeper into the dungen killing of every enamy i could not really gain a charter level up my wepon skill level for the sycth was broght up to 60. it was around 6 pm by the time i got used to the sycth completly and was able to swicth from baster sword to knuckls then sycth and back.

I return home sooner then i thoght. the sun had already gone down and the inside of the house was emtyp. apone entering i noticed a note were i had left mine. "Dear. Mors. I wish to inform you that you're beloved Amor Has be taken from you. We have gone to floor 99 and will wait there. if you dont show up in the next 6 hours we will kill her. we left this massge at 7:34 so you have untail 1:35 to get here." Out of anger i punched the wall a message telling me it was industrutabal pop up. i looked at the clock it was 8:49. apon see the time i rushed out of the house and to floor 99.

When my vison became clear a message pop up ["You have 5 hours to find the boss."]

"5 hours what" I scanned the area i was in there were four path ways it looked like some kind of maze. but if there was 5 hours to clear it that means. i did the math in my head and if Alice got here at 7:50 and that means she only has tell 12.50. I looked at my clock it was already nine that mean at 2 i will die.

in a panic i took the closet path to me after a few left and right i arrives at a door i look like a boss door but was to small. i opened up the doors and walk in knowing there was gunna be trubal i pulled out my baster sword. and procced with caution. i made it to the middal of the room. it looked just like the boss room on the frist floor. I spider came crawling out of a corner. It name was Aranea Rex. I took up a fighting stance and lung forward. i attack the front left leg first it HP bar Went down half way i pulled out and did a spin attack. destorying the leg causeing it HP to go down by 1/8th i change targets to the leg right next to it. but this time Anranea Rex turn to fast and its fangs clashed against my sword. The impact casued my HP bar to go down a littel. i relized i have to do this fast so id have to switch to my scyth. I opened the menu and eqwiped the sycth. i atvated a spical skill only obtained thru the use of my sycth that incrased my speed. the indicator telling me i ativated the skill flashed. and i square showed up above the HP bar. the square had a man with three after imagais on it. I move at lighing speeds hitting the 3 leg on it side right side. the HP bars hit zero casueing Aranea Rex HP bar to hit half and turn yellow. Ananea Rex fell on its side. I ativated falcatae nent my sycthe started spin around verticaly The blade coght the under side of Aranea Rex causing it to spin. I ativated. verticali falce gyrat my whole body stared to spin and my vison became blurred specs o light blue crystal shard could be seen at times. I dint have any time to spare the clock on the screen showing how much time i have "4:30 damn that took 30 minouts" i rushed out of the room and in to another before the shards could dissaper.

i end up in another room but this time it resable the second floor boos room. A giant lizerd slither out of the darkness the name tag. lacerta warrior apperd the lacerta warrior stood up it was about 2 meters in hight and held a wepon that was easily over a meter in langht it was wavy in the game it was classafid as a flameberght an two hand class only obtaind thru training in two handed. the lacerta warriors red scales shind like blood. It charge with the ferocity of a bison. every step caoused a tremer. I held my basterd sword diagonlly across my body with my hands at the bottem left of my torso. lacerta worrior ativated a wepon skill casueing the blade to glow silver the blade came at me trying to cut me in half. i parryed casueing my sword to end up above my head. i immidtly broght my sword down in to the lacerta warriors sholder. The lacerta warrior let out a sharp scream as it hp bar went down. i put my foot up to its chest and kick it away. i charge with my blade above my right sholder parral to the ground. i spun around useing the moment to send my sword deep in to the left side of the lacerta warrior. i pulled back takeing my sword out of its side. i broght my sword back doing a upper cut. the tip of the blade hit the ground couseing sparks to fly up as i cut open lacerta warriors chest casueing its HP bar to hit zero. lacerta warrior shadder into millions of shards I rush out of the room into the next one. It was already 9:40 i only have 4 hours and 20 minuts left.

I got thur the next 50 room with out trubal But i only have 10 minuts. "Damn it its been over a hour sence Alice time was up why should i try anymore." I walk into the next room a knight was standing there waiting for me. i pulled open my menu and took of my wepon. as the knight ready him self the time left tell my death one minut The knight charge 30 seconds every step the knight took the time went down it was ether gonna be the knight sword or the time 5...4...3...2... the knight sword came up to my chest 1... and stab thru me the clock hit 0 and every thing faded.

I woke up on the floor of an bright circal room about 100 meters in redius and hight. when i tried to get up but there was something keeping me down on the floor. a bright figur apperd in front of me ["Thank you for getting this far youve reached the heavens this is a free room the stairs are over there and theres a bed in the center of the room. please rest up and take the next fight. becasue it will be youre hardest."] I was lifted up and set on my feet. as the figur dissaperd. "Mors." There was a voice comeing from the darkness. "Mors over here." The man holding the voice came into view. " Proditione what are you doing here."

"I came to investage the 99th floor and end up here." I walk over to Proditione His sivler armore light up the room. i could see a few faint strands of black hair. "Was there another person with you."

"No why." i started to walk over to the stands of hair. "Whats that" Proditione look back. "What are you talking about."

"That." i got closer and a face came into view. "Alice!" I ran over to the Alice she was unconncise. "It was you wasnt it."

"What do you mean"

"Somebody kidnap Alice and forced me to come here."

"Tha horribal." I cleanched my fist so hard it started to hurt. "Dont lie to me you ass whole you did it dintd you." the air became more dense like every thing became suricus. "Youre right i kidnap her. just to get you her you're the strogest player that we know of we need you."

"You couldent wait. a few days." Proditione grind like a manica. "But were the church we need to be this worlds salvation."

"Youre insain. in the few weeks i was with alice i relized that the pepole of this world. dont really want to leave they lived here for so long that it normal. ya some probly want to see there famliys."

"You dont know what youre talking about. im the pope i am a messanger of god." I walk torwards Proditione my fist at my side. "You need to be set right." the closer i got to Proditione the more he looked insaine. his face was twisted. "What are you gonna do i cant be hurt." I cocked back my hand and throw it into his face. the force sent Proditione back word. I grab my basterd sword and ran forward.

Proditione rolled on the floor and grab his sword. a shild materlized in his left hand. "you know what i dont need you. i can free every one my self. so im gonna kill you." Proditione stab his blade in to the ground the silver shine of the shilde lite up the room. " Bring it" I broght my blade above my right shoulder parrale to the ground. i stab at Proditione his sheild deflected my attack sending my sword into the floor.i skillfull navagated the item menu and eqwipe my sycth. Proditione saw the menuplation and side step right as i attack swing upward leaveing a trail of light be hind as i ativated a 5 move chain-skill. Thecut downard scyth came down like a slege hammer. then upward diagnolly turning into a spin Proditione block the frist 3 then my diagnally cut downward cought his sheild and broke it away. the final hit was dealt with the but of the staff. i change wepons again this time to my fist. I moved in close and jab hitting his stomic. His HP bar hit half. i brogth my left hand back and punche him in the face. bring his HP into the red bearly before it hit zero. i change to my broud sword and held it at his throght. "you beat me"

"Ya i really dont want to kill you tho." Proditione used his right hand do do something a menu pop up asking for a trade. "What is this"

"Im gonna give you my ring." I accetped the trade offer and a menu pop up with one item. [ God's shild] "Whats it do."

"It a item that gentras a shild even his you dont use shild skills it allow you to use them all." I hit the accetp butten. "Thank you."

"No thank you during this short fight i relized im not worrthy of that item but you are. NOW KILL ME." Proditione grab my blade and thrusted it thru his chest. his HP bar hit zero. I step away and look in my iventory and scrolled tell i found the item. i pressed it and a menu pop up saying ring item none eqwipe do you wish to ewqip. I click yes and a ring apperd on my left finger and then a silver shilde. i clind my fist and deativaed it.

Alice was still on the floor unconncis. i walk over and pick her up moveing her to the bed. i sat down and fell asleep.I was woken up by a soft vocie. "Jack hay jack wake up were are we." I opened my eyes to see alice. "Huh"

"Were are we."

"O were on the 99th floor boss room or in this case safe room."

"What why are we here."

"Proditione kidnap you and i came to resuse you."

"Were is Proditione now"

"I killed him"

"I see so how do we get out."

"thru that door we have to kill the final boss"Alice's face became pale. "What do you mean we have to kill the final boss." I looked at alice for what seemed like a life time. then let my head fall sighing. "You right WE dont have to you stay here ill do it by my self" i stood up and walk toward the door."Jack no wait" alice grab my shoulder and try to pull me back but i just pushed her down and started running for the door. i walk thru the door and my screen went black


	8. Chapter 8

final chapter.

I Sat there on my knees for a littel bit trying to hold back my tears. "Jack why did you leave." i felt something run down my cheeks. i lifted my hand to my face to see what it was and my cheeks were wet. I rub my eyes to try and stop the crying. i rub them so hard it started to hurt. after a few minuts i dicided to stand up and walk up the stairs to the final floor.

A sea of pink cherry blossems came into my view as i regained sight. i look up to the sky and it was possibly the brigtest i have ever seen the sky in this world. feeling something off i looked at my clock it said it was. 12:19 am " Thats so strange it should be dark." i looked around but all there was. was a endless sea of cherry blossem trees and a cliff behind me. i walk forward into that sea of cherry blossemes.

i walk for what seemed like a life time. untail a patch of grass came into my view. standing in the middal of the patch of grass was a man i new very well Jack. "Ja..." i stop my self becouse there was another man standing in front of him. this man was wear a red trench coat over a white t-shirt and a pair of reguler blue jeans. "You your the final boss you look like a normal player."

"Yes i am the final boss i am the strongst oppant you will face only the strongst can face me..." the final boss stops for amoment. "Jack"

"GGAASS..." I cover my mouth befor i make noise. "How do you know my real name"

"Its very simpal jack im a A.I created by the goverment." Jack stands there his face shows that hes thinking. "A.I articfical intelaginc why would the goverment make that." The boss walks forward. "Its simpla really the goverment wants a A.I so that they can be the leader in the technoligy..." the boss stops again and starts " You know i can tell you something. something that would blow your mind." Jack looks at him with discgust. "The goverment founded this whole game."

"What!" jack starts to yell grabbing the boss's collor the boss get a smirk on his face. "What the fuck do you mean the goverment founded this whole god damn death game." The boss slaps jacks hand away. " what do i mean. ha i mean the goverment knew all about this why do you think it went so smoothly they needed a place were i could grow they wanted me to be as close to a human as i could so they trap them all here so i could watch and learn." My face became wet i held my hand over my mouth trying not to talk. jack fell to his knees "What we we were in this hell whole so you could learn."

"Yup now lets fight if you beat me every one is saved and your free to go home with alice." he looks right at me i stumbal back and fall on my but. "Lets go jack." a red long sword apperd in the bosses right hand. long and thin with a hand garud. you could say its a rapier but its a long sword. the boss gets in a stance and glows red. he flys forward at jack. jack draws his broud sword and blocks the bosses attack. "Alright but i need a name whats your name." the boss flips in the air and land a puff of dirt comes up. "Call me Al " Al gos in for another attack swing his sword at a speed that i could barly see it at. jack doges by side steping his and Als blade tocheing makeing sparks fly. Jack flicks his wrist and pushes Al away from him he hold his sword above his head like the horns of a bull and he glows blue he shots forward but Al jumps up and lands on jacks blade jack smiles and let go he skillfully navagaits his menu the broad sword dissapers and a sythc appers in his hands he spins in a full circal and hits Al his HP bar going down 1%. Al puts up his arm stoping jacks full attack and twist his arm around the sythc pulling it and lifting it up with jack still holding it. jack flys in the air he opens his menu again and this time knuckals apper as the sythc dissapers i glows gold and comes flying smile and gets into a stricking pose. as soon as jack gets close Al block knocks him back and in a blink of a eye impales jack with his blade jacks HP going into the red.

"JJJaaacckkk!" be for knew it my sword was drawn and i was charging Al and stabing him thru the neck bring his HP down to the red zone the exzagt same as Jack. my screen gos black as i feel something perice my stomic. then a red sign appers saying [GAME OVER] it flash a few ti...

i stair as alice is stab staight thru by Als blade. "Alice noo...you son of a fucking bithc." Time slows down as i navagt thru my menu and pulling out a long sword and charge at Al him still falling. my blade enters his side as his comes up to my left side i lift my hand up and it glows a silver shilde appers. blocking his blade as his HP bar hits zero i fall and every thing gos black.


	9. Epilogue

Epolog

I woke up to a constent beeping sound my vison filled with white. i look around and see i have tubes and wires hooked up to me and that blasted head picea on me. i lift up my arms they trimbal from not being used i take of the head picea and sit up. i look down my body looks like a skelton with skin.

I rip the tubes and cords off and out of my body blood slowly drips down from the I.V they had in me i move my feet of the tabel and stand up. i stumbal over to a sink and look in the merirro my face skin and bone my hair down to the mid section of my back. i look over my whole body. im wearing nothing but that stupid hosptily gown. i turn on the water and splash it on my face. i look at my left hand the wound there. " So i really am back" i look in the merirro tears are flowwing down my check. " Alice im sorry i wasnt able to save you" i turn around useing the sink as sapport. i walk out the door theres a nurse standing there her face is surprise. "My god you awake that means the others." i nod my head " you wouldnt happen to have a alice Smith here would you. " the women point to the door next to mine i stumbal and she helps me " you shouldnt be standing its bad"

"No i have to see if she alive she save my life while i was fighting the final boss. and she died doing i must see if i killed him fast enogh to dave here." i open the door the nurse helps me to here. "The mounter say she alive." I collase to my knees. "Thank you shes ok." my face hits the floor.


End file.
